Weird
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is a shy, standoffish girl. She grew up without many friends and when someone new comes into her life, she becomes very wary, wondering why anyone would want to ever talk to her. But can this new someone change the way she feels or will she always feel that way? The rating may change on this story, so beware!
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**This is something I've had in my mind for a while, but I finally got it all out. I hope this to be a multi-chapter story, but I just recently moved, I've started with a new doctor, and everything is crazy right now! Ricky, of course, is amazing! **

**I have not abandoned my other stories. I'm just not sure where to take them right now. I've had a lot of writer's-block along with personal stuff going on.**

**Anyways, as usual, read, enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks SWEETSOOKIE! Go check her stuff out. She's awesome!**

It was a crisp, clear, sunny fall morning and we arrived at church, early, as usual. Gran always sat in the third pew from the back and I never questioned why. There was always an empty seat beside me, no one ever asked to sit there, which was fine with me, I was very shy. The only time I talked to people was when I was waitressing at work, and even then the conversation was very minimal.

I noticed that the groups and families were all filing into the church, trying to find a seat in the quickly filling room.

My mom used to drag me and my older brother, Jason, along with her to find a seat. Even though Gran always saved us seats, my mom would always worry about finding one. My dad would usually come in about 10 minutes later and head over to us after talking to his friends outside. My aunt, Linda, and my cousin, Hadley, who was a year older than me, would come in right before church would start. After church we would all head over to Gran's for a late lunch.

I missed that.

My parents and brother died in a car accident when I was 7 years old. My parents had dropped me off at my Gran's to spend the night while they took Jason to go see a movie. It was raining that night and the car went off the road and into the river where they all drowned. I don't really remember much about what was happening, but I remembered my Gran dressing me in a black, floral dress and holding my hand during the service. It didn't really register that they were gone until I woke up screaming for my Mom but my Gran would come instead. That's when I finally got it. My parents and older brother were dead. All I had left was my Gran and my cousin Hadley. Hadley's mother had died the year before from breast cancer and her dad had abandoned her so Hadley lived with Gran too. At school Hadley was in a grade higher than me but people used to think we were twins because we looked so much alike.

Hadley and I were best friends until about 8th grade. I had no other friends than Hadley. Kids at my school thought I was a freak. A loser. Ugly. Fat. You name it, I got called it. Hadley would stick up for me but when she started getting noticed by guys and made friends with the popular crowd, I was left standing in the dust.

I remember her telling me that it was nothing personal and that she still loved me, but whenever someone at school started going off on me she would just stand there looking at the ground, not doing anything. After high school, Hadley left and she didn't tell us where she was going. Sometimes I miss her, but after everything, I'm sort of glad that I don't have to see her anymore.

You have no idea how happy I was to finally graduate. I finally was able to just stay away from the people who were mean to me.

So here we were, the last remaining of the Stackhouse family, sitting in our favorite pew at church. Everyone was settling in for the start of church, as usual, when I noticed someone new come in. He was tall. Like, well over six-foot-giant type of tall. I always had a thing for tall guys, I mean, what am I saying? I've never been with anyone, so how would I know what I like? But this guy….he was perfect. He had short blonde hair and it was parted at the side and brushed back. He was wearing a dark sweater, black, or maybe navy blue, and gray pants. He had on a heavy winter coat, which I didn't understand. I mean, sure it's November, but it doesn't get

cold in Louisiana.

He was alone, from what I could gather, and he was gorgeous. He sat down about two pews in front of me and was quickly asked to move. The people behind him would not be able to see. He stood up, looking nervous, and his eyes met mine. He motioned to the seat next to me, silently asking if it was taken. I shook my head no and he made his way over.

He sat down, very close to me, and muttered a quick thank you. I didn't say anything.

The pastor made his presence known, but I was too distracted by the feeling of this guy's leg touching my bare leg. I was wearing a knee length dress but it rode up when I was sitting. All of the sudden I felt coldness where his leg had been touching mine and I looked up. Church was over. Gran told me she was going to wait out it the car, while I gathered our things. I knew I would be waiting at least a half hour before she was done talking to her friends.

The man next to me leaned over and said hello.

I mumbled a quick response, unsure why he would be talking to me, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm new in town, would you like to show me around sometime?"

Well that surprised me. No one ever wanted to hang out with me. And what the hell was with this guy? He had to be at least 27 or older, while I'm only just 21.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm maybe a little too young for you," I said, trying to get my things together after brushing him off.

"I would very much like for you to show me around," he said, looking very deeply into my eyes. When he said it, I felt a strange tingling somewhere between my eyes and forehead. It felt like something was tickling me.

"No, I don't think so," I responded quickly. I moved to get up but his hand shot out and grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving. I glanced down at his hand and then glared up at him. "Let go of me."

He snatched his hand away like I had burned him. "Sorry, I just didn't catch your name."

"That's ok," I said, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled, but I was already making my way out the side door of the chapel.

Geez, what the hell? That guy was so weird. I mean, who tries to pick up a girl at Church?

I made my way home and got changed for work. No more sunday dinners. I sighed as I pulled out my hair brush and ran it through my long blonde hair before securing it in a high ponytail. Gran understood that it was necessary for me to work. I was still saving up for college and paying for what Gran's social security check didn't cover.

I didn't really want to go to school, but how was I suppose to tell Gran that the reason was because I could hear the thoughts of everyone around me? So I lied and saved money for "school".

I headed out to work then. I was not looking forward to an evening at Merlottes. People are so filthy in their heads. And why shouldn't they be? It's their own private thoughts that they didn't plan or know I was hearing or seeing.

I walked in to the already crowded restaurant and was bombarded with everyone's thoughts. Geez, why couldn't everyone be quieter like that guy at church? At least I didn't hear anything from him, and I was even touching him…..wait a second….why didn't I hear anything from him?

I pushed those thoughts aside and headed back to Sam's office to put my stuff away. I grabbed an apron and notepad and started my shift. I was closing tonight, so I knew I had a long night ahead of me.

"Goodnight, Sam!" I called out behind me, while I opened the door to leave the building. I shivered slightly after feeling the cold wind and headed toward my car. I was halfway there when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't see anything. I even pushed my mind out to see if someone really was there but I didn't hear a thing.

"Weird," I mumbled. This whole day had been weird. I was ready to head home to a nice warm bath.

On my way home I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone watching me. When I reached our old farmhouse, I quickly got out and headed inside, feeling very grateful that Gran had left the back door unlocked, even though I was always begging her not too. I hated when she did that and she was home alone, but since we lived in the middle of the woods next to a cemetery, she thought she was safe from any harm. But if I learned anything from reading all those mystery novels, it was that Gran was setting the stage to be a perfect victim.

When I finally made my way inside and had closed the door behind me, I took a deep breath. I was so focused on slowing down my racing heart that I wasn't aware that someone had approached me.

"Sookie-"

"AWW! Geez, Gran! You scared me," I yelled, jumping and turning around to see my Gran standing there, and thankfully not someone else.

"Sookie, dear! What has you so frazzled? You look like you've seen a ghost! Come on honey, I made some cookies." Gran took my arm and led me to the kitchen, where there was in fact a plate of cookies and a pitcher of milk.

On the nights that I worked late, I was almost always starving when I came home and Gran soon learned that. She usually made me a snack and would have it waiting for me when I got home. I hated that she stayed up late doing that, but she wasn't

old. She was only 62 years old, even though she acted much younger and was in perfect health.

"Come on, sweetheart, tell Gran what has you so jumpy," She said, pouring me a glass of milk. I took it and took a long swallow of it, letting it calm my nerves. I was not sure if it was the coldness or the protein, but whenever I was upset I almost always drank milk and it calmed me down.

"Nothing, really Gran. I just thought...oh nevermind, it seems so silly now," I said, taking a cookie off the plate.

"Sookie, something must have happened. Did someone say something to you? I haven't seen you like that since you were in high school," she said, taking a cookie of her own.

"Oh, no Gran, it was nothing like that. When I was leaving Merlottes, I just felt like someone was watching me, you know? I just couldn't get that feeling to go away," I replied, taking a bite of my cookie and noticing it was peanut butter, my favorite.

"Do you still feel like someone is watching you now?" she asked, looking very serious.

"Oh, Gran, it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"I don't know Sookie. You've always had intuition about these sort of things. But if you say it's nothing, I'll leave it alone." She yawned. "Do you still have the pepper spray I gave you?"

"Gran! It was just a feeling, I swear it. Nothing else happened."

"Ok, ok! Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'm beat." She stood up and gave my kiss on the top of my head. "See you in the morning, sweetheart."

"I'm going to head to bed too. Goodnight, Gran."

After calming down and talking to Gran, I was sure that it was just a feeling. I stood up and took the milk glasses over to the sink to rinse out. When I glanced out the kitchen window, I could have sworn I saw someone looking in at me from out by the treeline, but when I looked again, no one was there.

"Fucking weird." And with that, I went to bed.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You never understand why writers always ask for reviews until you write your own story. It seriously means so much that people are reading my work and liking it. Fanfiction stories are so much fun to write because you can change things and make them the way you want!**

**I got a review that compared my story with another Fanfic. To whom it may concern: Yes, that story was an inspiration towards mine, but my story is and will be very different. I loved the idea and I wanted to do my own version. I don't think there is anything wrong with that.**

**Thank you Vamplover669 for looking over this and always giving amazing reviews!**

**Anyway's, as always, read, enjoy, and review!**

I woke up the next morning with Gran at my door, knocking and calling out to me. I grumbled to myself cause I did not want to be woken up yet, but it was Monday, and Monday meant hanging sheets out on the line.

So I got up out of my nice, warm, and comfortable bed and dressed in some old jeans and a baggy grey sweatshirt. I quickly braided my hair, and then slipped on some old gym shoes from high school that I used for yard and house work. I promised to myself that I would take a nap later on.

So down the stairs I went with the balled up sheets that I just I stripped off my bed ready for the wash. When I got downstairs, I noticed that Gran was already out back, so I grabbed a granola bar and headed outside to find her already on her second sheet.

"Here Gran, why don't you let me do that, and you can hand me the pins." I said, worried that she might fall off the stool she was standing on.

"Susanna Rose! I am only 62, I can do this just find." I knew Gran was just joking, so I laughed. "Besides, I actually wanted you to sweep the porch and maybe pull the weeds in the front?"

"Ok! Just holler if you need anything." I said while walking away towards our tool shed. When I had the things I needed, I headed up the stairs of the porch and walked around it to the front.

"I need music." I mumbled to myself. I set my tools down and quickly ran upstairs to grab my portable radio and headphones. I wouldn't play it too loud incase Gran called me, but it was nice to listen to music. Made the work go faster.

I got back outside, set the station, grabbed my bucket and other tools to de-weed (is that even a word) the front landscaping. There weren't too many weeds, so I knew that this wouldn't take too long. Gran was always on top of our house and it was almost always ready to receive guests.

When I finished, I grabbed the broom and began the job of removing all the pollen and dead leaves off the porch. Fall really was setting in now. I noticed that there were a few cobwebs near the top of the railing on the porch, so I climbed up, with my gardening gloves still on, ready to battle with the scary spiders.

"The itsy bitsy spider...went up the railing to the top…" I sang. Then I shouted in a fast action movie voice, "THE WRATH OF SOOKIE STACKHOUSE!"

I swung my hand to destroy the web, but I guess I swung a little too hard, because all of the sudden I was falling forward, which was quite a fall because there were about 6 stairs to get up on the porch.

I screamed, my eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see when I would fall, and waited for the pain of something to come to me, but right before I was able to land, I felt someone catch me.

"Oh! It's you! What the hell! How did you catch me?" My heart was all racey because of the extra adrenaline that was flowing through my body.

Somehow the guy from Church yesterday was in my yard and was able to catch me from falling and breaking myself. WEIRD!

"I was walking up and ran over when I saw you start to fall. Are you ok?" He said, his face very close to mine, looking at me with very concerned eyes.

"Um, you can put me down now. Thanks for catching me. Bye now." I said, and he set me down, but he didn't make any more to leave. I knew I was being rude, seeing as how he had just saved me and everything, but this guy just was, well weird.

Then Gran walked up and I groaned internally because I knew that this guy would probably be staying for lunch, and I so did not want that.

"Oh, Sookie dear! There you are! What happened? I heard you scream! Are you alright?" Gran said, from up on the porch, making her way over to me.

"Yeah Gran, I'm fine. I just was trying to get the cobwebs out of the upper railing so I stood on the lower railing and lost my footing. It was kind of dumb of me, now that I think about it." I felt sort of achy from the fall, even though….well Weirdo….caught me. I guess I didn't know his name. "Anyways, um, he caught me." I said gesturing over to the guy standing a few feet away from me.

"OH! You must be Mr. Northman! Thank you so much for catching my Sookie!" She said, clasping her hands together, a huge smile dancing on her face like this was some sort of cartoon and she was about to say 'My hero!' or something."I believe you already met Mr. Northman yesterday at Church?"

"Uh, yeah I met him." I said, still not clear on why he was here. I looked over at him and noticed he was smiling at me. Creep."What are you doing here?"

His face fell, and he looked slightly embarrassed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sookie!" Gran said, shocked at my rudeness. "Mr. Northman was just returning your scarf that you left at Church yesterday! He rang about a hour ago and I told him to come right over, seeing as he's new in town."

"Oh. Thanks." I noticed it had fallen on the ground a few feet away from me, so I quickly went over and picked it up. I noticed his car next, shocked that I hadn't heard or seen it come up our gravel driveway. I didn't think my music was that loud. Come to think of it, I still had the radio going, so I quickly reached down and shut it off.

I moved to go inside, wanting to go clean up from the yard work and then falling, but Gran blocked my way, grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Sookie. Mr. Northman came all the way here to just drop of that silly old scarf of yours. The least you could do is talk to him properly." She was whispering, but I could hear that there was no room for arguing.

But argue I did, seeing as how I was Stubborn Sookie, as Gran liked to call me sometimes.

"Gran, I just wanted to go clean up a bit. That's all." I whispered back, glancing back at Mr. Northman.

"Fine, but hurry along." She said, and I practically ran inside, trying to get away from this awkward situation.

And I still didn't even know his name.

I heard laughter from the living room when I exited my bedroom, all freshened up. I almost went back into my room to waste a few more minutes, but I head Gran calling me.

I headed downstairs and stopped in the doorway of the living room, crossing my arms over my chest again.

He looked over at me, smiling, and stood up, as if waiting for me to sit down as well.

"Sookie, come in here please. I'm going to go get started on some lunch. You two talk for a bit. Sookie, Mr, Northman tells the funniest stories."

"Please, call me Eric." Well, at least I knew his name now.

"Yes, well, Eric tells the funniest stories."

I took a deep breath while Gran excused herself to the kitchen. I walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from the couch. I folded my arms across my chest, refusing to look at him.

"Uh, I noticed that you live with you Gran. Have you lived here long?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"I do."

"Ok…" We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Here, let me take your coat. I'll go hang it up in the front closet." So Eric took off his coat and handed it over to me. I reached the closet and when I lifted it up to put it on a hanger, I noticed it smelled really good. So I smelled it again.

I heard someone coming down the hallway, and quickly stopped my weird behavior, hanging up the coat quickly. I turned and saw it was Eric.

"I, uh, left something in my pocket." He said, and moved closer to get it, invading my personal space. The hallway wasn't very wide, so I had my back to the closet, and he was standing in front of me, leaning past to get whatever it was he needed. He was so close to me, it was uncomfortable, but there was no way to get out of there seeing that he was blocking the path.

"Excuse me!" I said, pushing against his arm that was nearest to my face. He took a step back, and seemed flustered.

"I'm sorry, I was just getting something out of my coat, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He ran his hand through his hair again and I figured it must be a nervous tick he had.

"It's fine. Let's just go back into the living room." I said, leading the way, not really caring if he was following me. But I heard his rather large shoes clomping down the hallway behind me, so I braced myself for some more strangeness with Eric.

We sat down the same way we had before and I just sort of looked around. This was so awkward, but he wasn't saying anything, so I decided to just ask him something random.

"How old are you?" Well, I meant to ask about his family, but I guess that was what I really wanted to know.

"I'm 32. I just turned 32 actually about 2 weeks ago." He said, looking happy to actually be talking.

"Sorry, that was rude, I shouldn't of just asked you that, like I did. I'm 21 by the way. In case you were wondering, which you probably were because I asked you and of course then you would be thinking about how old I am. My birthday's in the summer." I rambled on until I noticed that Eric looked very amused by something.

And of course that ruffled my feathers, so I just went back to sitting there, arms crossed until Gran called us in for lunch.

He was OLD! I mean, WEIRD, WEIRD, WEIRD!

"Sookie, Mr...I mean, Eric! Soup's warm!" She called from the Kitchen. I stood up and Eric was right behind me like a lost puppy.

We sat down to eat, but really only Gran and I ate, Eric said he wasn't hungry. Soon, but not soon enough, Eric finally got up to leave and I had to jump in the shower to get ready for work.

But when I was on my way upstairs, I couldn't help but overhear Eric and Gran talking about me.

"She'll come around. She's such a sweet girl, but terribly shy. Don't take it personally."

"It's alright Mrs. Stackhouse. I understand. I just really hope to get to know her better." He said. I heard the front door open. "Good Day."

"Sookie, that man is such a gentlemen! I don't know why you acted the way you did. He was just trying to get to know you better!" Gran yelled up to me, as I made my way getting ready for my shower.

**I have about 2 more chapters written and I have to get them edited and then I can post them. I'm really starting to like where I'm going with this story. **

**Tell me what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**HELLO! Thank you all for reading and checking out my insane ramblings!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you all continue to read, enjoy, and REVIEW! **

**Thank you Vamplover669 for looking over this!**

I made my way to Merlotte's and headed back towards Sam's office to drop my stuff off. I heard Sam's thought's which stopped me from opening the door. Otherwise when I opened the door to his office, I would have seen a site I did not want to see. In his mind, Sam was looking at a man. I had never seen this man before, but he was the kind of guy that Gran would love to see me end up with. From what I could gather from Sam's mind, he had dark hair, blue eyes. and was dressed in dark brown pants and a white shirt with 3 button's on the top. He looked like he was angry about something, but I wasn't sure what it could be. Then I heard in Sam's mind, that the guy had been asking about me, and Sam was telling him that he wasn't about to give information about his workers to some stranger.

I realized, while standing in the hallway, that I could not hear the other man. I decided to just leave my stuff behind the bar. I walked back into the seating area and I saw that Arlene, another waitress was just about to head back there and collect her things, so I asked her for her notepad.

I got started with my tables and I soon noticed that the man from Sam's office was now sitting in my section, staring at me. Again, I couldn't hear him and he seemed to remind me of Eric, even though he looked nothing like him. I wondered if maybe I should of had Sam take his order, seeing as how he was making me so uncomfortable, but I wanted to see what this guy was all about, especially considering that he was asking about me before.

I walked across the room and ended up standing right beside him, my eyes not leaving his.

"What can I get for you this evening?" I asked him, my eyes shot down to stare at the blank page of the notepad, but before he could answer, I heard everyone's thought's all drift to the same thing.

I stood up straighter and looked over towards the door to see Eric standing there staring over at me and the strange man. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good Evening Sookie. Bill." He said, shucking off his coat."I'll take a Bloody Mary to start with."

"And for you?" I guess this guys name was Bill considering Eric seemed to know him.

Eric was being very short and kind of rude. Very unlike the unsure-of-himself man that he was earlier today. Maybe this was a colleague of his and he didn't want to seem like he was weak or whatever. Guy's though.

"I'll take a Red Wine, thanks." He said, still eyeing me up and down, making me feel dirty with just a look. No wonder I didn't like him. He knew Eric.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks. Let me know when you're ready to order." I walked away and told Sam, who was bar tending for the evening, the order. While I was waiting for the drinks, I turned back and around and watched Eric and Bill talking. They seemed to not like each other very much.

I returned with their drinks and whatever was being said between the two of them was heated. They both looked frustrated and annoyed. Well, at least Bill did. Eric looked somewhat smug.

"Here are you're drinks. Do you know what you want yet? If not, I can just come back in a bit."

"Actually this will be all for me, so if you could just give me the bill, that would be great." He said, flashing me a smile, but when he turned back to Bill, he had that stony expression once more.

"I'll take mine too." Bill said. I ripped off both ticket's and handed them over.

"Ok, well if you change your mind, just holler for me." I said.

As soon as I left, they went right back to talking about whatever it was that was making them both mad. The only reason I knew this was because I couldn't help but look over at them from time to time. I noticed that every time I looked at them, I saw one, if not both of them staring at me while continuing to talk to one another.

I continued on for the rest of the night serving the patrons of Merlottes and I guess I didn't notice when Eric and Bill left. It was time for me to go home, so I got my thing's together and walked out into the parking lot, only to find Bill leaning against my car.

"I never got the chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Bill Compton." He said, as he held his hand out to me when I was close enough.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Have you been waiting here for long?" It was only about 9pm, but I was sure that they had left at least a half hour ago. I shook his hand and noticed they were very, very cold.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to introduce myself, but you were very busy and I was also occupied." He stood up away from leaning on my car and circled around to stand in front of me with my back to the car. "We are neighbors, did you know?"

"Oh! Gran and I were wondering who lived in the Compton House now. Was Mr. Compton your Uncle?" I asked him, backing away towards my door, ready to jump in. I was talking to distract him, but something told me he wasn't easily distracted. I really just wanted to get away from him and get into my car. This guy was just weird. This week was really starting to be weird.

"Yes, he was. Well, I let you get on home now. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other." And I felt that strange tickling behind my eyes again. I

wanted to get out of there now.

"Yeah, sure. My Grandmother would probably want to meet our new neighbor." I said, opening up my car door and climbing in. "Goodnight Mr. Compton."

"Bill. Call me Bill." He said and flashed me a toothy grin.

"Sure. Bye, Bill." I closed my door and he walked away. I felt like I was so close to maybe being violated and I was happy I was finally in my car alone and locked in.

ssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssensenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssen

"Oh, fuck no. You have got to be kidding me. Why does this always happen to me? What did I ever do?" I said as my felt my car stopping in the middle of nowhere. I was about 7 miles from home and my old yellow car decided to just stop.

I didn't have a cell phone and while I knew how to change a flat, I also knew that I would be the perfect victim to anyone who happened to be driving past, and that wasn't even what was wrong with my car. But I had no other choice, so I made my way out of the car after popping the hood to see if there was an easy fix, but there wasn't. I had no idea what to do. I got back in my car and locked the doors, grabbing the old quilt off my back seat that I used when I went to the park to read. I was glad that I had left it in there, even though it was October.

I was just about to start crying from frustration, when I saw a familiar car make it's way down the road..

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I shouted to myself. It was Eric.

He pulled over and got out of his car, leaving it running. I don't think he realized it was me, but I wasn't about to let that go unknown for long.

I opened my door and got out, the quilt still wrapped around me against the cold air.

"Oh! Sookie, I didn't know it was you. Seems like all I'I've been doing is saving you lately." He joked and it made me want to hit something.

"Do you know anything about car's?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Yes, I do. If you would pop your hood, I can take a look." I did as he asked and he told me all I needed was a jump start. He went and got cables out of his car and gave me a jump start.

"Thanks so much for stopping." I said, when several minutes passed that we both said nothing.

"It's no problem. I wasn't sure if anyone was actually in the car, but I thought to stop just in case. I'm glad it was me that found you and not some creep." I had to suppress an eye roll.

"You might want to take it somewhere to have it looked at, but this should get you home. I'll give you my cell number in case you get stuck again." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Black Berry. I didn't have a phone, but that didn't mean that I didn't know about them.

"Oh, well, I don't have a cell phone so it's really unnecessary" I told him, somewhat embarrassed about not having one. I could tell that he was well off by his car, phone and clothing.

"Well, take it anyways and call me when you get home. Otherwise I'll be worried about whether you made it home ok. Maybe I should follow you just in case." He said, almost sounding like he was talking to himself on that last part.

"Sure, I'll call you when I get home. But you don't have to follow me home." I told him and he gave me his number which I wrote down on my hand with a pen I found in my purse.

"Okay, don't forget to call me." he said, as we both got into our own cars.

I headed home and he head in the opposite direction. I called him when I got in, and seemed glad that I did, almost like he thought I might not of.

"Hello Eric. I'm home." I said into the phone.

"Good. Thanks for calling me. Sookie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that I could maybe see you this weekend?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, him, worried that he was asking me out.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat or something with me?" He sounded very hopeful, but I just did not want to go out with him. I didn't like him very much.

"That's very nice of you to ask, but I don't think so. I have to work every day this week. Closing shifts." I said, not exactly lying...I was working, but they weren't all closing shifts.

"Oh. Well another time then." He sounded disappointed, but I really couldn't feel bad. I just didn't like him that way.

"Okay, well I'll see you at Church then. Bye now." I said, hoping to go take a shower and climb into bed.

"Goodnight, Min fru." He hung up and I couldn't help but wonder why that thing he called me sounded so familiar...

**Duh, duh, dum! lol jk, this isn't a cliffhanger. **

**Anyways, Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**Here is the next chapter. I had a few review's that say the person hates this Sookie. While everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I agree.**

**Sookie is a bitch.**

**But for good reason. She's been hurt in the past before and she is confused as to why someone would want to be around her.**

**But, I don't think she is a "mean girl". I think she is a girl who is shy, and standoffish. Her whole life, shes been ostracized and been able to hear what people were all about. Now this guy comes along and she feels that of course he couldn't just want to be with me. There must be something wrong with him. No one likes me. And while that may not seem apparent, that's the underlining theme. Shes putting up wall so she doesn't get hurt. **

**I went and changed a lot of stuff around in this chapter after I got a guest review that said they hated Sookie. I hope that my explained why she's been distant and...dare I say it?...WEIRD!**

**Please take what I said into consideration. I don't want you to change you're opinion because of what I said, but I hope this helps you to understand my characterization of Sookie. I'm actually liking all these honest reviews. So keep them coming!**

**Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

It was a week later when I saw Eric again at church. He was sitting in the spot that he had sat in last week. I led the way with Gran right behind me. When we were a few feet away, Eric looked up and smiled brightly, jumping out of his seat to let us in the pew.

"Good Morning Mrs. Stackhouse. Sookie, you look beautiful today." He said, while we passed him and took our seats.

"Good Morning Eric! How are you today?" My ever so social grandmother asked him.

"Very well. How about yourself? Sookie?" He asked, looking down at me from his seat.

"Oh fine." I said, but before I could say anymore, the Pastor was already making his way to start the service.

"Good Morning everyone. First off, I would just like to remind everyone about the church social that's directly after church today in the church basement. All are welcome to attend and I hope to see every one of you there. I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone more and all of the great food that everyone has brought."

The church lit up with excitement while everyone asked their neighbors and family members if they were going, what they brought. Gran has made 6 Pecan pies and I made 2 dozen (I know, it took me the whole day before) Red Velvet cupcakes with homemade cream cheese frosting.

"Eric, are you going to go to the luncheon?" Gran said, leaning over me to ask Eric.

"Oh, no. I didn't know about it and I didn't bring anything to share." He said, once again running his hand through his hair.

"Eric! You must come! Sookie here can introduce you to everyone. You will be Sookie's guest." She leaned over to pat him on the knee and then say back up to turn her attention back to the service that was just getting started.

I couldn't believe my Gran, putting me on the spot like that. Now I was forced to make introductions for him when _I_ didn't even talk to these people. Honestly, I didn't mind having to spend a few hours with him. It was everyone else I was worried about.

ssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenss

The basement was huge. The church had a school as well, so the basement was used as the cafeteria and the gym. Everything had been pushed towards the walls and there were rows and rows of tables set up everywhere. Gran, of course chose to sit with her friends, and I usually just sat with her as well. But when I went to sit next to her, I wasn't allowed.

"Sookie dear, why don't you go sit with all those girls over there, the ones you work with. You can introduce Eric to them." She turned back to her table and that was that.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to the table that she was talking about. I had been fine just introducing Eric to others, but now I was going to have to sit with people who hated me. I was not looking forward to this lu

"Hi Dawn, Hi Tara. How are you guy's today? Mind if we join you?"

"Oh sure, sure. But who's we?" Dawn asked, wondering why on earth I was talking to her and who was the hot guy standing next to me. I took that right out of her head. She was a very loud broadcaster.

Dawn and I worked together but we were not friends. She didn't like that I always got better tips than her. The rest of the girls as the table were girls I knew from high school, Tara being one of them. Tara and I had never really clicked. She was very negative about everything and I just didn't want that. She was nice enough to me and we would talk at work from time to time. We graduated together.

"Oh, well, this is Eric. He just moved here from…" I trailed off not knowing the answer.

"Sweden." He supplied. I had wondered where that accent was from…

"Oh, well any of Sookie's is a friend of mine." She said, fishing to see if we were more than friends.

"That's very kind of you." He said, and he moved to pull out my chair right as I put my hand on it. I thanked him and we sat down.

"So, are you married Eric?" Dawn asked, hoping he was not married. At all. Not even a little bit. She was screaming it into my head.

"Uh, no. I was married for about 4 years, but my wife passed away about 8 years ago." He said, looking down at his hands that were resting on the table. He looked so sad and for a moment I felt bad about saying no when he asked me out. He probably didn't do that very often.

"I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose loved ones." I said to him, and his eyes shot up to mine as if shocked I would say that.

"Yes, I understand you lost your parents when you were young." He said, looking deeply in my eyes reminding me of something that I couldn't quite place my finger on. "So, you all work together?"

"Yeah we do. I bar tend, and they waitress." Tara said, almost as if asking Eric to question her employment.

"I'm actually opening a bar in Shreveport in a few weeks. I've bar tended a lot and I finally wanted to own my own place." He looked very excited.

"You are? I'll just have to come by and visit it!" Dawn was getting on my nerves. I was just about to get up when I saw Eric look over at me.

"Sure. All of you are welcome. I'm not sure what to name it yet, but I will let you all know when we are closer to opening, if you are interested." He looked at me the whole time he said this.

"Who's we?" Dawn asked him.

"My business partner Pam." I felt a flash of jealousy from Dawn.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" At that, Eric laughed.

"No, no. She's more like a sister and she's also gay." He said, still laughing. They continued to talk for a few more minutes when Dawn brought up going to Eric's new bar again.

"Oh, I'm sure Sookie won't want to go. She's a goodie-two-shoes kind of girl. Kind of a loner too." Dawn said, acting like I wasn't there.

"Uh, excuse me." I said, standing up. "I'm going to go get some food."

I quickly walked away from the table, leaving Eric and that bitch Dawn. I was standing in line, when I felt someone come up behind me.

"Sookie? Are you alright?" Of course it was him.

"Oh yeah. Fine. Just hungry." I said, motioning towards the food. Not really wanting to talk, I turned back around and waited.

"You're friends seem..nice." He said.

"They aren't my friends." I snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed." He said, running his hand through his hair again.

"I'm sorry too. Dawn just...she doesn't like me very much, and I just can only take so much." I said. He looked at me concerned.

"I understand." He said, and moved a bit closer to me.

"So, uh, what are you doing in Bon Temps anyway. If you are opening a bar in Shreveport, why on earth would you want to live here?" I asked him, trying to lift some of the awkward tension.

"I don't like living in big cities." He said, running his hand through his hair once more. "But I'm also looking for a...girlfriend, I guess."

That made me stop for a moment. I felt bad for him. He lost his wife and was looking for someone new. But why here of all places?

"What? In Bon Temps? Who would you find here of all places? Everyone's either too old, or too married or too much. I'm telling you, you aren't going to find anyone here." I said, trying to talk some sense into this strange man.

"Well, I already have." That surprised me. I wondered if I knew her...

"Oh...well what's her name? Is she here? Maybe I know her? Probably do, everyone knows everyone here." I asked him, thinking on who he could possibly be involved with, while looking around at everyone.

"I'm looking at her." He said, lifting up his hand to tuck some stray hairs behind my ear, smiling slightly at me.

"Um, excuse me? What are you talking about?" I asked him, mystified as to why he would say something so, well, WEIRD.

"Will you go out with me Tuesday?" He said, changing the subject quickly.

"Um, wait, what?" I said, feeling like I was getting some serious whiplash from this guy.

"Will you? I want to take you out and get to know you better. Sookie, I have been on my own for a long time now and I don't want to be alone anymore. I never really expected to find anyone here in this town, especially at church, which I haven't gone to in about 7 years, but I guess someone was looking down on me because I met you there. Sookie, you are so spirited and beautiful I think that if you were to give me a chance, you would see that I'm not some creep that just hits on random girls at church. But when I saw you, I just had to talk to you, get to know you. I know that this is all strange and weird." Uh, YEAH. "But I really do want to get to know you better."

"I guess we could go out. I work the lunch shift so I wouldn't be able to go until at least 6 if not later." I said, surprising myself by accepting this date and surprised that he would want to. I hadn't exactly treated him that great. But, he had just told me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend after only knowing me for a week.

"I will call you Tuesday and we can make plan's then. Let's get you some food and then go sit down again, Min Fru." He said, grabbing a plate and handing it to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked him, assuming it was another language and wondering why he was calling me it.

"Just a term of endearment." He said, looking flustered for a moment.

"Oh, okay. Aren't you going to eat too?" I asked him when I noticed he didn't get a plate for himself.

"I'm not hungry, but you go ahead." He said, motioning towards all the food.

"So you were married before…" I said, opening up a new can or worms. I hoped I didn't offend or upset him.

"Yes, I was. She was actually from around here. She was beautiful, kind, wonderful. I was very lucky to have known her." He said, looking sad, his eyes somewhat glassy as they stared deeply into my own eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said anything." I felt bad for bringing it up now.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind talking about it with you. It was hard for a while. I miss her a lot, but it's been such a long time that I've decided to start dating again."

"And you're looking for a new girlfriend? Why not just date for while and see where that goes? "I asked him, really wondering why he wanted to be in a relationship.

"I'm going to go to the restroom, if you'll excuse me." He looked very sad and I hadn't meant to upset him so I left my plate at our table and went out looking for him.

We had been there for a few hours now and I noticed the sun was setting. I checked the restroom first, but no one answered. I decided to check outside to see if he had gotten far.

I walked outside and looked right and then left. I saw him sitting on a bench that was near a clove of trees, his arms holding onto the bench with him leaning forward. He looked so sad and I wanted to go and comfort him, but I didn't know him that well. I knew that from where I was, he couldn't see me so I just went back inside, but when I glanced back I saw that Eric was wiping something off of his face that looked dark.

"Weird." I mumbled, and made my way back into the gym.

**Thanks so much for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

It was about two days later when I next talked to Eric. I was kind if getting used to having him around and I wasn't dreading the date the way I thought I might of. The first time he had asked me out, I had been very against it because I just found him weird.

But seeing him break down the way he did made me see him differently. He wasn't some creep. He was a guy who had had to deal with way too much, just like everyone else.

The phone ringing downstairs had woken me up, and I was surprised because this particular phone call was for me.

Gran had climbed the stairs, assuring whoever was on the phone. "I'll take the phone right to her, hold on. Almost there. Ok, hold on."

"Sookie dear, phone call for you!" She said through the door and I hopped out of bed and went to let her in. She handed me the phone and I mumbled a quiet hello.

"Hello, Sookie?"

"Oh, hi Eric." I said, wondering why on earth he was calling me so early. "Can you hold on for a second?"

Gran was still standing in my room, so I held the phone to my chest and gave her a pointed look.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving!" She told me as she walked out the door and down the stairs, leaving the door open. I crossed the room and shut it tight behind me.

"Eric, are you still there?" While I was a bit annoyed about being woken up, I was very interested in why he was calling me.

"Yes, Good Morning Sookie. I'm sorry, did my phone call wake you up?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I had to get up soon anyway." I said, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize the time."

"Er-" I tried to cut him off, but he kept on talking.

"That was very inconsiderate of me. I should've waited."

"Er-" Again, I tried to stop him, but with no success.

" I can call back later…"

"Eric!" I said, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. "It's fine, I can talk now!"

"Oh, ok. Sorry." He said, in a low voice, as if embarrassed.

"Stop apologizing!" I said, still laughing.

"Fuck….oh sorry….Shit….I didn't mean to swear. I'm going to stop talking now." I was laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes.

"Eric, it's fine. You're fine. Now, why did you call me?" I asked him, taking a deep breath, assuming that he was calling about our date tonight.

"Oh, right. Well, you did agree to go out with me tonight, and I was wondering what time would be good for you? Also, do you like french food?'

"7:30 and, sorry, no." I said, laughing again. "I'm very casual, so anywhere is fine. Except Merlottes, I spend too much time there."

"Oh, ok. Well, how about Chinese food? Middle Eastern? Greek?" He said, listing of many different types of foods, sounding anxious.

"I'm good with anything really." I said, wondering why he seemed so nervous. "What about you? What do you want?"

"Anything's fine with me as well." He said. "I know just the place."

"Ok, well, do you want to meet there? Actually, my car isn't working still, and I don't like to leave Gran without a car for too long in case something happens." I said. "Would that be a problem? To come and get me?"

"No, of course not. I was already planning on coming to get you."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then. Love you." And with that I hung up.

And as soon as I did, my eyes got really big. I JUST TOLD ERIC NORTHMAN I LOVED HIM! OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME? I barely even knew him! I should call him back and tell him that it was just an automatic response because the only person I talked to on the phone was my Gran.

Yes, that was what I would be doing.

I pressed talk just as the phone began to ring.

"Sookie?" I heard the phone say. I lifted it up to my ear.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed! I'm sorry! It's just that I only ever talk to Gran on the phone and it's just what I'm used to saying on the phone." My face felt very warm.

"I assumed as much. It's fine. I didn't want tonight to be awkward, so I decided to call you back." He said, sounding like he was amused.

"I was just about to call you back, but you beat me to it." Talking to him on the phone was so much easier than it was in person. It felt...comfortable….unlike the few times we were in the same room.

"Ok, well now since that is all cleared up, I'll see you tonight." He said, and it almost sounded like he was smiling. "Bye, min kärlek."

I hung up and wondered what the different names he had been calling me meant.

"Sookie! I made breakfast!" I knew that Gran was just trying to get me downstairs to tell her about my phone call with Eric.

"Coming, Gran!" I headed downstairs in my nightgown. I would have to get ready for work later on.

When I got to the kitchen, Gran was just flipping pancakes off the pan and onto a dish.

"Here you go, honey." She said, and I took the plate from her after I crossed over to kiss her on the cheek and say good morning.

We sat down at the table and I didn't say anything until finally Gran broke the silence.

"Well? What did Eric want?" She said, sounding like she would just burst if I didn't answer.

"You mean, you didn't listen in?" I asked, teasing her.

"Me? I would never!" She said, laughing. I knew she wouldn't, but she new I wasn't serious.

"It was Eric, which you knew. He asked me out on Sunday, and I agreed. He's coming by at about 7:30 to pick me up." I said, while I reached for the milk.

"Oh! How exciting! Your first date!" She said, and rushed off to her room. "I have just the thing. It's old, but it's in very good condition."

It was weird to think about how his was my first date. But I wasn't nervous. I was actually looking forward to going out.

She came back into the room with a white dress that had red flowers on it. It was so, so, pretty and I was wondering where she had gotten it from.

"This was mine when I was younger. You can wear it with a sweater. I know you have a red one that would look very nice with it. Black would go good too. Just a bracelet would look good. You don't want to wear a necklace with that neck line. I can help you curl your hair if you want." She said, smiling brightly at me.

"Gran, this is all very nice, but we are just going out to eat. I don't need to dress too fancy."

"Sookie, it's not fancy. It's just a dress. A sweater and some flats will make it look very casual." She said, looking very happy to be sharing this dress with me.

"Gran, thank you! This is perfect. Are you sure?" I asked her, just in case.

"YES! Sookie, I want you to wear this. What time will you be home? It will take at least 45 minutes to curl those long golden locks you have." She wasn't kidding. My hair hung well past my shoulders and was really thick.

"I should be home no later then 5 and Eric said he would be by at 7:30. That should be enough time." I said, and stood up to put the dishes in the sink.

"Sookie? Do you think that, um, you want to wear makeup?" My Gran asked from her seat at the table.

"Maybe a little mascara. Why?"

"Well, I think some red lipstick would look just darling with that dress. I'll give you some money and you can stop on your way home." Gran said, standing up and going to the stove to bring the pan over to the sink, where I had started washing the dishes.

"Oh, that's ok Gran, I'll be eating anyway, so I don't think it matters."

"Sookie! You don't really plan on eating on this date do you?" She said, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, why not? I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not, Gran. If Eric doesn't like my eating habits, then that's just too bad for him." I said, wiping my hands on the dish towel and turning towards her. "Why would I want to be with someone who can't except me for me?"

"Well, I guess you're right. I remember when I was a girl, you never ate on a date. I guess things are different now." She said, sighing. I could hear in her mind that she was thinking about my grandfather.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower. See you in a bit." I wanted to give her some space. My grandfather had died about 6 years before from a heart attack and Gran missed him everyday. She liked to grieve alone, so I would usually leave the room when she thought about him.

ssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenss

I came back downstairs about a hour later, dressed and ready to run some errands before work. Gran was in the kitchen on the phone, so I kissed her goodbye and headed out the door.

"Sookie! Wait! Hold on Maxine, I need to tell Sookie something before she goes to work." She motioned for me to come over to her as she set the phone down.

When I reached her, she placed a $20 bill into my hand and blew me a kiss with her other hand while winking. I laughed and gave her another kiss.

I headed first to the post office to mail some bills for Gran and then to the library to return books. I pulled up to Bon Temps Rx next and parked Gran's old station wagon right in front. I got out and walked inside heading first to the makeup aisle. Gran had said Red, but I was just going to get some sheer gloss. Red lipstick just seemed so messy. I saw a headband that would match my dress perfectly, so I selected it as well.

I headed over to the feminine products aisle to pick up some supplies while I was there. Two birds with one stone and all that. I selected my products and turned to leave the aisle when I passed the "Family Protection" aisle.

I stopped for a second my eyes growing big. What if Eric expected sex on this date? I wasn't nervous before, but now I was! I couldn't have sex with him.

"Sookie?" I felt my face flush when I heard him say my name. I dropped the things I was holding, including my purse, which wasn't zipped up and slipped out all over the aisle. My wallet, gum, various lotions and chap sticks. And Tampons. Why on EARTH did I have 7 tampons in my bag? Did I think I was going to bleed out or something?

"Eric...hi.." I said, slowly turning around, and then bent down to start cleaning up the mess I made, stuffing things back into my purse.

Why on Earth was he here right now?

ESPECIALLY WHEN I WAS BUYING TAMPONS AND STANDING STARING AT CONDOMS.

My face felt really, really hot. This was such an awkward situation.

"I thought I saw you come in. I thought you were going to be at work?" He asked, bending down to help me clean up the mess I had made. He picked up my wallet and all the coins that had fallen out, avoiding the tampons...

"Yeah, I was heading there, but I had to make a stop first. I should be going." He was holding my purse, so I grabbed it out of his hand and walked away very quickly. But since he had trees for legs, he was very able to keep up.

"Oh, well, I was just thought I would say hi. I didn't, mean to startle you." He said, running his hand through his hair.

I approached the checkout lane and the cashier, who was a women in her early 40's, looked at me sympathetically. I heard in her mind that she had felt bad that I had this guy trailing around me while I was buying tampons... I wasn't ashmed for having a period, but it was just so awkward!

"That will be $33.23." She said, and I felt my eyes go big. I didn't have that kind of money on me nor did I have any credit cards.

"Oh, well, can you take off the headband and lip gloss please..." But before I could finish my sentence, Eric had swiped a card.

"Um? Excuse me? Why did you do that?" I said, questioning Eric.

"Soo-" He said, but I cut him off.

"Please, can you cancel the order or something?" I was so embarrassed and incensed that he would do such a thing.

"Sookie, it's fine. Don't worry about it." He said and then turned to the cashier. "Please bag up the items."

The cashier did as he asked and she set them on the counter. He took them when I didn't. They weren't mine. He bought them and he could have them.

I walked out to my car, not saying a word, with Eric right behind me. I opened up door and got in, but before I could hit the lock, Eric opened the side door and set the bags down on the backseat.

"Sookie? Are you ok?" He asked me, while I stood next to my door with him on the other side of the car.

"No. I'm very embarrassed and I just wish you would go away and leave me alone!" I shouted at him.

"What? Why?" He asked me, looking confused and hurt.

"I was buying TAMPONS! Why would I want to be talking to someone, especially someone I HAD a date with tonight! And then you went and paid for my stuff like it was no big deal! I've barely known you 2 weeks!"

Eric suddenly had a look of horror come over his face which confused me and annoyed me at the same time.

"NO! SOOKIE LOOK OUT!" I heard him shout, and that's when I heard the tires squeal and everything went black.

**Thank you so so much for reading. PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**The original ending was a bit different, I thought this would make for a better story. Not even Vamplover669, the girl who looks over this story for me, saw the ending!**

**I'm evil, I know... Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**Thank you all for all the nice reviews! I love hearing from people who read my stuff. I know I say that a lot, but it's true!**

**Sorry for the wait! Real life has just been insane! **

**Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

I felt cold. Weightless, like I wasn't standing, sitting, or laying down. It felt like someone was holding me. But I couldn't be sure. I kept going in and out of what was happening, though I wasn't even sure what _was_ happening. I heard someone talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I heard sirens in the distance, and they were making me aware that I had a horrible headache. I tried to lift my hands up to rub my temples, but my arms felt too heavy and wouldn't move.

It felt like whoever was holding me was shaking me. I wanted to tell them to go away and leave me to sleep. I was so tired. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I opened my eyes to tell them to stop, and I was meet by the bluest eyes staring deeply into my own. They looked so familiar, like it was someone I'd known for years. It took me a minute, but it finally came to me.

_Eric._ I thought, wondering what had happened. The last thing I remembered was yelling at him for buying me tampons...

"Sookie, stay with me okay? I've got you. The ambulance should be here soon." He said, looking very distressed.

"But Eric, just give me your blood." Eric looked shocked, and I had no idea why I would say that.

But neither of us had a chance to say anything else because the ambulance's pulled up and the paramedics jumped out.

"Sir, please set her down gently." One of the men yelled over to Eric, while they pulled the gurney out, making me wonder who it was for.

_Oh, me._ I was really out of it.

Eric, slowly set me down on the ground and all I wanted was to be back in his arms. There was dirt and something wet and thick all over the pavement and I hurt all over.

"Miss? Can you tell me your name please?" The older of the two asked. He looked like a friendly person and I read in his mind that I reminded him of his oldest daughter.

The paramedics placed the stretcher next to me and rolled me onto my side causing me to scream out when they touched my side.

"I-I'm So-Sookie North- I mean Stackhouse." I gasped out when the pain subsided from being moved, wondering why the hell I started telling the paramedics my last name was NORTHMAN?

"When you get in the truck, give her some morphine." The other guy said, while they lifted me up to the gurney and wheeled me over to the ambulance. I noticed that the other set of paramedics were working on another person, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Wait! Where's Eric? Eric?" I said, wanting the men to stop moving for a moment. I was scared about what was going on and I wanted a familiar face near me. I was also worried that he was the other person.

"I'm right here Sookie." He said, jogging to catch up, squashing my worries.

"Sir, what is your relation to Miss. Stackhouse?" The younger man said, wondering if we were related seeing that we had the same hair color and he couldn't really see what I looked like with all the blood coating my face.

"He's my husband." I said, hoping that that would let him ride in the ambulance with me.

"Oh, well come on then, we need to get going." The older man said, motioning for Eric to jump into the back of the ambulance.

"Sookie, I got you. You'll be okay. You have to be. I can't do this again."

"Do what?" But I didn't hear his response. The younger man had given me a shot of something, causing everything to go black again and my hearing to fade.

ssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssensse

"Hurry, she needs blood!" said a high woman's voice, waking me from the peacefulness of my drug-induced sleep.

"I know, I know!" said another woman, and I could hear in her thoughts that this was the worst thing she had seen in years.

_How bad could I be?_ I thought, lying somewhere soft and comfortable, unlike the side of the road that I had just been lying on._ I only closed my eyes for a second…_

I had a lightheaded fog that was keeping me from opening my eyes. I felt a prick in my inner elbow and a warm rush going into my arm. The fog started to lift, but I had a pounding in my head that was very overwhelming.

"Sookie, can you hear me? Can you tell me where you are?" said the woman, that I figured to be a doctor.

"I'm at the...hospital?" I said, remembering fragments of getting hit and...someone being there with me._ Eric!_ Where was Eric?

A nervous chuckle answered me "Yes, that's right. You hit your head and lost a lot of blood. You have broken ribs on both sides and slight burns on your arms and legs from the gravel."

"Who hit me?" I asked, my eyes focusing on the Doctor. She was so small. Barely over 5 ft, probably shorter.

"Some guy who lost control of his truck." said the doctor "I'm Dr. Ludwig".

"Can you call my Gran?" I asked her, worried that Gran didn't know where I was.

"Already did, would you like me to send them in?" asked Dr. Ludwig.

"Them?" I asked, confused.

"You're husband is waiting too. He came in with you. Don't you remember?" She asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I do. Whatever you guys gave me made me foggy." I said, lifting my hand to rub my face.

"Okay, well we will have to monitor you. You might have some memory loss." She said, writing something down on a clipboard. "A nurse should be by soon to take you into your room. I'll go get your family."

The door opened less than a minute later. Gran came rushing in with Eric right behind her, coming straight over to my side.

"Oh! Sookie! I was so worried, I'm so glad you are awake!" She said, tears in her eyes.

"What happened? The doctor said a truck hit me?" I asked, looking from Gran to Eric, feeling very weak and cold.

"We were standing by your car when this idiot sped around the corner too fast and lost control of his car. He hit you from behind, but the car bumped back, so you fell to the ground, which was when you hit your head." Eric said. I noticed his shirt was soaked in blood, which caused my eyes to grow big.

"Eric! Did you get hurt too?"I demanded, my head feeling foggy again.

"No, no, um..this is your blood." He said, looking down at himself, then back up at me and swallowed. "I'm going to go find a shirt."

He left the room just as two nurses came in. They brought me to my room and the whole time I felt sick and shaky. When we reached my room, they helped me into the bed and I looked around noticing that there was another bed in the room.

"Do I have, um, a ro-roommate?" I asked, feeling faint, but no one noticed, and I couldn't find the energy to tell them.

"Most people don't like having to share a room in the ER and there is never enough patients at one time to fill all the beds. Everyone usually gets their own room. Dr. Ludwig is a wonderful doctor, sweetheart. You are in very good hands. You'll probably only be here for 3 days or so, your injuries aren't that bad. But what do I know? Your stay is up to the doctor to decide." She explained.

I really didn't care about what she was talking about and her chatter was making my headache worse. I wanted her to leave so I asked her if she could get me some water. She left and I started feeling a little light headed. I closed my eyes, but then I heard my name being called. I opened them back up and saw Eric standing over my bed, looking scared.

"Sookie? Sookie! Can you hear me?" Eric, said, but my eyes refused to settle on him. I closed them, unable to keep them open, but when I did open them again, a bunch of doctors and nurses were standing around me, poking me with needles and yelling at each other.

"You gave us quite a scare, little girl." Dr. Ludwig said.

"What, happened?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

"You're body rejected the blood we gave you. Your husband told us that you both have the same blood type, so we took some of his and gave you a transfusion. You both have a rare blood type. You should be fine now. You're husband is resting now, so you just rest here for a while. You're Gran wants to come in, are you feeling up to it?"

"Sure. Send her in." I said, reaching up to rub my eyes, trying to get rid of the ache I felt there.

Gran came in and sat with me until visitor hours were over and she had to go home. Eric came back in about an hour after my episode and stayed the night with me. I wasn't sure why he was allowed to stay and Gran wasn't, but I didn't question it.

I guessed that someone would eventually find out that Eric wasn't my husband, but for now it was nice to have someone to stay with me, even if I was sleeping pretty much the whole time. We did talk a bit when I was awake and joked about how it was such an eventful first date.

**Hope enjoyed it. I'll try to update more often! Tell me what you think, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris.**_

**Thank you so much for reading. I know it's been a while, but I do have good excuses. My husband's Aunt got into a car accident a few weeks ago and we had to get on a plane to go see her. We stayed for a week and then came home, but I just got around to writing something this past weekend. His Aunt adopted him when he was a baby because his birth mom was only 15, so her Aunt adopted him. So it's technically his mother, but since his birth mom is still in his life, he calls the women who raised him Aunt.**

**ANYWAYS, Please read, review, and ENJOY! Lot's of plot this chapter!**

I was released from the hospital 4 days later and sent home to rest. Eric had come by either during the day or evening to visit me. Most of the time I still felt a little hesitant around him, but I was getting used to having him around.

My first day home, Gran had fussed over me, constantly asking if I needed anything or was hungry, or had to go to the bathroom. I finally told her I just wanted some sleep, so she left me alone. I woke up about 4 hours later, judging from my alarm clock.

I tried to take a deep breath, but it cut off once I felt my ribs. It felt like someone was pinching me and squeezing me. I let out a slight sob, trying to sit up, but was unable too.

"Gran?" I called out, the pain making me feel sick to my stomach. "Gran, I need help!"

My door opened seconds later and I briefly wondered how she had moved that fast, before I realized it was not my Gran.

"Er-Eric?" I asked, as he helped me to sit up, placing a pillow behind me.

"Your Gran went to the store. I came by to see you and she asked me to stay with you." He said standing next to my bed, looking anxious.

"Oh, Okay. Um, do you think you could get me some water and my medication?" He nodded once and left the room to retrieve the items. When he returned, he handed me the pills and the water, watching me swallow them down.

"Um, do you mind maybe staying in the living room, I think I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

"Oh, sure." He said. "Call me if you need anything."

I drifted back off just as he shut the door and turned my lamp off.

enssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssenssen

I knew someone was in my room before I opened my eyes. I'm not sure how I could tell because they weren't making any noises, but I _knew _someone was sitting in my old chair in the corner. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of the last person I thought I would ever see sitting in my room.

It was Jason. But he wasn't how I remember him. He looked like he would have looked if he had been given the chance to grow up. He smiled at me, stood up, and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Hey Sookie, how you feeling?" He said, his voice deep, his eyes worried.

"Ja-Jason?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. I guess I don't look right to you, huh? Lafayette said I wouldn't, but I had to try. Sookie, you got to remember. We all need you to remember. This isn't real. None of this is real. Sookie, Gran's gone, she's been gone. Tara is a mess without you. Eric…he….he's been a mess too. I ain't never seen him that way when you...well...I'm not allowed to say. They sent me because they thought you would respond to me the best."

"What the hell are you talking about? Gran's fine! Yo-You are just some hallucination I'm having from the painkillers!" I said, jumping out of bed.

"Sookie, I'm real. I'm here. You have to let us in. You just have to. I need you. ERIC needs you god-damnit!" He shouted at me. "How do you think you jumped out of bed? You created this world Sookie! You are so powerful you banished me from my life and created this false world! This ain't real! I know what happened was real bad, but I can't understand why you would push everyone away, especially the two people who love you the most in this world!"

Suddenly my door burst open and a blur shot across the room, pinning Jason to the wall.

"Jason. NO! You're going to mess everything up!" Eric shouted out, but quickly dropped Jason when he heard me scream.

He had honest to goodness FANGS! My eyes were huge and my breathing was running rampant when Eric slowly turned his head to me. He turned to me and walked towards me and I backed up until I was almost in the hallway.

"Sookie-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted and took off running down the stairs. I grabbed the front door and threw it open, running out. I could tell that Eric was following me, but that just made me run faster.

I wasn't sure where I was headed, but I was now deep in the woods surrounding my house. An owl screeched overhead and I screamed in response, turning around frantically, scared out of my mind. I fell to my knees, sobbing. I was scared, cold, and SO confused. And it was so dark. Everything looked like an animal. I knew it was only a little while before Eric found me, but I just couldn't make myself move.

I looked around me and saw something pink near a little stream about 5 feet away from where I was sitting. I got up and walked over to it, picking it up. It was a jacket and it was filthy, but that wasn't what I was thinking because I heard a branch snap right behind me which caused me to drop the jacket and turn around, yelping.

"Funny you would come here." He said, standing a few feet away from me, looking around with a depressed expression.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him, backing up from him slowly.

"Everything."

"Well you can't have it!" I said, still backing up.

"Oh, Min Fru, fiery as always. This was not how I wanted you to find out. Fuck who knows what they were thinking, but I guess it's time you know."

"Know wh-AHH!" I said, tripping over a tree root and landing on top of something blue.

"What the hell? Why are there clothes out here?" I said, looking around and seeing a pair of shorts, a white tank top, and some lacy underwear scattered around. I was sitting on top of something blue that looked like a sweatshirt. They were dirty and mostly covered with dead leaves, but I could still tell what they were.

"Come, let's go back to your house. I will explain there." He said, walking towards me, reaching out his hand to help me up.

"Don't you touch me!" I screamed at him, getting up on my own. "You keep your hands to yourself Eric Northman, if that is even your name!"

We walked back out of the woods. I let him lead because had no clue where I was. We finally reached the edge of my yard when I noticed that I no longer felt any pain. He lead me to my front door and held it open.

"Um, you go sit in there, I'm going to go clean up." I said, motioning towards the living room. I walked upstairs, and hesitantly entered my room, wondering if my DEAD brother was in there, but he wasn't. I got cleaned up quickly, trying my hardest not to think about everything Jason has said.

I went back downstairs after having changed into an old white button up shirt with a pair of jean shorts, foregoing shoes and slipping on a pair of socks.

I sat down in the chair, while Eric sat on the sofa, watching me.

"Well? I'm waiting." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

I knew that I never should have trusted him. Weirdo.

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE, tell me what you think! More should come soon!**


End file.
